Intro to Stress Relief
by Rebel Paisley
Summary: Kai is trying to study. Wes isn't trying to help. You can guess who wins this exchange. Wes/Kai


Intro to Stress Relief

Alternate title: Private Nuisance

Summary: Kai is trying to study. Wes isn't trying to help. You can guess who wins this exchange. Wes/Kai

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Power Rangers.

Warnings: Some foul language, homosexual relationship, sexy times

College AU, sort of, I guess.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

"We should make out."

Actually there was a plentiful list of things Kai needed to do that was far more pressing than making out; studying for finals being the most prominent with subsequent needs like coffee and bathroom breaks and, dare he dream it, _sleep_ coming in at a close second. He _needed_ to study, at least for physics.

Intro to C++? Laughably easy. Calculus? No worries. But he'd been swimming in physics problems for the past six hours and while the formulas had been memorized long ago _applying_ them hadn't become any easier. Maybe he just needed a couple more hours, just a few, and he would get it. Perhaps if he devoted every fiber of his being to visually destroying the fine print of his textbook he would be gifted with a sudden epiphany that would guarantee the A his gpa so greatly desired. He could almost taste it.

But explaining this to Wes would be like trying to explain the importance of properly shoeing a horse. He would think it was nice and all, and he would be sure it was true, but it wasn't exactly relevant to the situation at hand.

Even if it _was_.

"Seriously, we should make out."

Kai's scowl deepened. He knew Wes was probably too occupied in his rainbow land of optimism (where love and joy were forever perpetual) to notice that people in the realm of normality had stuff to do, but at the very least he could _try_ to stop making such wonderfully tempting offers. Kai was in full support of making out, in theory, because it led to other various activities that he was in full support of. Not that he could schedule sex tonight but Wes was a softie and Kai could really use some good snuggling stress relief.

Not that he _needed_ it, it would just be nice.

Playful hands started kneading his shoulders and Kai allowed the transgression (despite knowing Wes still had his stupid smirk on) in favor of reaping the benefits. He knew this was a hook, a poor attempt to draw him into the already tempting, increasingly titillating idea of face-on-face interactions, but he was starting to lose feeling in his back and it wasn't like his stress levels were going to get any lower. Why look a gift horse in the mouth?

Even if that gift horse's soul objective was to lure him into bed.

Wes tried again, leaning around to get a better look at Kai's face. "Think of the stress relief, your shoulders-"

"No."

_So _**_stop_**_ offering_.

Wes laughed, either not catching or not heeding the warning in Kai's tone.

Knowing the blond, it was probably the latter.

The offending party clucked his tongue impatiently, mock-disappointed that Kai hadn't already conceded. "If you get any tenser you'll probably have a heart attack."

Kai scowled as the hands stopped working and moved forward, casually draping themselves across his neck. He forced himself to continue staring at his textbook and not at the face hovering mere inches from the side of his own.

He would not give in so easily.

"I fear for your safety," Wes whispered, conscious of the effect the hot air had against the sensitive skin under Kai's ear, and Kai immediately threw himself into a mental prep-talk.

_Physics- physics- physics- physic-like- things- physic-y-words-formulas-9.8m/s-stop blowing on my neck you tool-_**_no-_**_think about physics-you _**_deserve_**_ that A-_

In his fluster that _wasn't_ a fluster Wes took advantage of his preoccupation with libido cooling and moved his arms, one wrapped around the slimmer man's shoulders while the other dropped to his waist, teasing the area just above his pant line.

"I think that preventative measures need to be taken."

"_No_."

Kai may or may not have growled this response, it didn't really matter, and he took a firm hold of the hand on his waist, knowing what Wes had in mind and fruitlessly trying to fight it. Couldn't Wes see that he _wanted_ to give into him, always enjoyed being with him, but just _couldn't_ right now? He needed this, straight A's led to no questions and Kai being allowed to keep the freedom and privacy he needed to keep _away_ from family meddling and to _stay_ with Wes, unbothered and happy.

This was important _damnit_.

Of course Wes knew this, he just didn't _care_. He didn't care that Kai's classes required a lot more effort than his stupid business management classes, that Computer Science was a cold and unforgiving mistress. Almost as cold and unforgiving as his parents would be if he didn't make straight A's.

He needed to nail this fucking test, _hard_.

There was a moment of contemplative silence from Wes that made Kai think that his tone might have been sharper than necessary, but instead of pouting or arguing Wes just sighed, moving the neck hand into Kai's hair and rubbing small, comforting circles.

Kai tried not to feel like a tool for inspiring this. He stared at his textbook harder.

Wes rested the side of his head against Kai's, no longer wooing, and restarted their conversation, wit and banter replaced with a calming tone.

"Kai."

And then he awaited his response, as though just saying Kai's name privileged him that.

Despite the uneasy feeling of guilt in his stomach Kai refused to reply, instead trying to refocus on his notes. When he beat the test he could give Wes all the attention he wanted, and they could be happy, and maybe Kai could visit the magic-rainbow-land that the blond lived in. He knew it was reserved for special people like Wes, and that it wasn't really made for critical, bitter, little people like him, but maybe he could be the blond's plus one.

Come to think of it, Kai should attempt to get a summer internship in Silver Hills; he could get away from his family _and_ be near Wes. Knock out two birds with one satisfying, very well placed stone.

Wes, having finally realized Kai wasn't going to make it easy, just sighed again and started rubbing bigger circles, waist-hand wrapping across Kai's chest in a loose hold.

"This is sort of what I'm talking about."

"I _have_ to study."

_And you're making it a lot harder_.

"You've been at this for days."

_I _**_know_**_ damnit_.

"And I haven't gotten any better."

_Hi salt, this is the wound. Drown me good you little bastard._

"That's because you're overloading your system-"

Kai resisted the urge to flick the side of Wes's face.

"Despite my studies I am not _actually_ a computer-"

His objections earned an annoyed scoff he tried not to tense up at, because this _was_ important and he _was_ right.

Wes, still delightfully educating him, continued, "You're not letting your brain catch up, you just keeping throwing information at it and nothing's sinking in."

Despite his anger and annoyance Kai knew that his kind've-sort've-boyfriend actually had a logical argument. It didn't matter how intensely Kai studied if he wasn't allowed the time to process it all. On a normal day, when he hadn't been studying for hours on a subject he hated, he would have admitted defeat then and there.

But it wasn't a normal day, and he was still a little miffed about Wes's light study load, so he fought it off anyway.

"How would-?"

And Wes, foreseeing his objections, decided to cut him off. "You need to take a break, relax a little, give your brain a rest."

Kai frowned, or more frowned, increased his frowning.

_God_ he was tired.

"My brain-"

"You're _taking_ a break," Wes declared in a tone that would not be argued with. He leaned around Kai, mischievous smirk in place as he waggled his eyebrows. "And since you're on break anyway…"

He hoisted Kai onto his shoulder as he trailed off, leaving the slimmer man sputtering in outrage for the short trip to the bed, still blundering when Wes unceremoniously dumped him onto it.

"Now," Wes smiled, poised over him. "Where were we?"

The fight was over, and even if Wes was right Kai still didn't like to lose so he pouted, putting up a half-fight that he wasn't really invested in.

"I need to study."

Later he would thank Wes for pulling him out of that depressing hellhole.

Wes pulled him up a little and began randomly kissing side of his face, small pecks, _teasing_, then worked on his neck a little, Kai giving an unintentional moan of appreciation. He would be a lot angrier if it didn't feel so good.

The blond paused his ministrations, cheerfully replying in a tone he knew Kai would find especially frustrating, "And you will."

Kai frowned. "Wes-"

He forgot whatever his objection was going to be when Wes gave him a real kiss, one of those ridiculously mind-numbing, brain-collapsing, riddle-Kai-to-useless-puddle-of-mush kisses that _shouldn't_ be allowed in real life, and by the time Kai recovered from it Wes already had his shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the side as he pushed the smaller man down and began working on his chest. Kai scowled, trying to hit the blond on the back of the head but his stupid fingers betrayed him and ended up tangled in the fine hairs instead, muscle memory, reflex, whatever, and Kai frowned some more, because hell, he was just so good at that wasn't he?

"That wasn't fair," he murmured. In response, Wes had the cheekiness to give his side a few comforting pats and taunt him in with another mind blowing kiss.

Kai came back from that one just in time to receive another cheerful grin, the only warning he got before Wes hooked his fingers onto the waistband of his sweatpants and deftly pulled them down. Kai gave an unceremonious squeak of surprise that _wasn't_ a squeak, and if it _was_ he was never, _ever_ going to admit to it, and Wes was just eating this up wasn't he?

Wes smiled wider, _he _**_was _**_damn it,_ and rubbed his thighs, "Don't worry, I know exactly how to take your mind off things."

"Wes-"

The blond moved forward again, posing to look down at Kai and give him that stupid look, that stupid _"yeah, I know your stressed and this is important, but I love you too much to let you hurt over this, and I will help you, despite what a gigantic tool you are being about the entire affair" _look.

Kai might be paraphrasing, but he was pretty sure it was something like that. He tried, _hard_, to keep his poker face, or as poker faced he could be sans-most-of-outer-garments, but Wes saw through the guilt and sadness and why-do-you-put-up-with-me-ness (impressive, Kai's studies were actually making him sound less _intelligent_) and kissed him gently, reassuring his anxieties.

Kai loved him _so_ much.

And then there was a hand between his legs, oh-so innocently groping the sensitive area, and Kai squeaked again, hitting the side of the other man's arm for ruining what was definitely one of their softer moments. Wes was only slightly apologetic as he ducked back down, quickly removing the navy boxer briefs as he did so, smirking evilly as Kai squirmed, embarrassed by his lack of coverings compared to Wes'. He hated when the blond did this.

"Fine," he groaned, as though he possessed some kind of leverage in this argument and hadn't just been completely de-clothed. Wes just smiled that _stupid_ smile and traced his fingers along Kai's waist, pressing soft kisses onto the sides of his hips and ignoring the more attention-demanding areas. His form of punishment, Kai should have just trusted him from the start.

"I knew you'd see things my way," he teased, running his index finger along the inside of his thighs slowly, torturously, stopping just shy of what they both wanted before dropping back down again.

Kai flopped his back onto his pillow, glaring at the wall. "You're an ass."

He could practically _hear_ the other's smirk, "I love you too."

_Not sure why though_.

When the kisses on his bellybutton drifted southward and he was allowed a reprieve from Wes' torment, Kai would marvel at how stupidly lucky he was, getting to love someone like Wes.

He would tell him he loved him too, later, though it wouldn't be really necessary, even if, for the sake of clarification, it sort of was.

Wes had figured it out months ago. Kai supposed it added to his insufferably, all-knowing charm.

"You still with me?"

Wes pulled back, finally unburdening himself of his shirt, and Kai smiled lazily, his first in many hours, and moved forward to run his hands across the front of the blond's chest.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I'm with you."

And God help him, it would stay that way. Physics tests be damned.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

Endnotes:

I don't like Physics. In case you couldn't tell.

I started writing this in December/January and rediscovered it in my notebook during a particularly boring Marketing class.

Didn't turn out quite how I planned (Kai angst, where did you come from?), still, it was fun, and I hope it brought you some entertainment.

Until next time.


End file.
